


in need of immediate attention

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: fill for tumblr prompt: "If I didnt know any better I would say you are trying to seduce me" & "I'm not gonna stop poking you till you give me attention" kakaobi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Stuff [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	in need of immediate attention

Kakashi has a case, a very important case, at least Obito assumes it’s important because he hasn’t taken a break from looking through files and sending emails and whatever else all day. He does not like this. Obito must have a minimum amount of attention paid to him everyday or he gets antsy.

He pokes Kakashi on his beauty mark. Then he does it again and again. Kakashi ignores him. Obito pokes him again.

“I’m not gonna stop poking you till you give me attention,” he declares. Then pokes him again. “You should take a break and then come back to it with fresh eyes,” Obito suggests, then pokes him more aggressively.

“I’m trying to get something done in a timely manner,” Kakashi finally responds, “what would people think if I got behind?”

“You haven’t been on time in more than a decade and you know it,” he fumes, “and you do it on purpose. It was an accident when I did it!”

“What’s worse being knowingly late on purpose, or not being able to wake up and go anywhere on time even when you try?” Kakashi questions, putting his work tablet off to the side.

“It’s obviously doing it on purpose that’s worse,” Obito deadpans, “You are late _and_ purposefully rude, you horrible unlikeable trash.”

“What a sweet-talker you are,” he snickers, “if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.”

“As I’ve said before, trash isn’t a pet name, and I would never flirt with or seduce you.”

“Obito we are married,” Kakashi asserts, “you’ve flirted with me before.”

“Nope-” Obito forces his way onto his lap pushing the last of his work things to the side- “Don’t recall anything of the sort.”

“You’re just trying to make me forget I was in the middle of working.”

“I would never do such a thing,” Obito sniffs indignantly, “but if I _was_ doing such a thing, I would be succeeding.”

Kakashi sighs in resignation, “I can’t get much more done until people start answering my emails anyway.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Obito beams and presses a kiss to his beauty mark.


End file.
